Pociones de animales?
by Tobitaka97
Summary: Natsu como perro? Gajeel como caballo...o era un cerdo?Ah no! Un gato!...oh no... Gray actuaba como si el cuello se le hubiera crecido y trataba de enterrar su cabeza en el suelo. Un Drabble! Los personajes no son mios, son de Mashima.


**Poción de… animales?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por:** _Tobitaka97_

.

.

—L..ucy! — gritó Natsu en la entrada del gremio.

—Hemos llegado maestro.

—Me alegro Erza, como estuvo la misión.

—Sin complicaciones.

—Mira! Has visto a Lucy?

—Umm…Salió a hacer una misión con Wendy, Charle y Happy.

—Queeeeee?! A dónde?

—Andalu, cerca de un pueblo cercano por aquí. —La demonia le regalo una sonrisa ladeada.

—Yosh! Ire también!

—A dondé crees que vas, ojos rasgados? — Gray le había tomado de la camisa impidiéndole su paso.

—A donde más, estúpido hielito, con las chicas y Happy.

—No escuchastes, andan de misión, es mejor que los dejes en paz, recuerdas? Lucy aún sigue enojado por nuestra última misión. —Gray regreso con su vaso en la barra.

—Nop, ya no más, este libro arreglará todo. — Natsu le mostro sonriente un libro.

—Y por qué un libro arreglaría todo?

—No es UN libro, es EL libro (según dice Lucy). No sé que rayos dijo del libro, solo sé, que es uno de los libros difíciles de conseguir.

—Suerte arreglando las cosas con Lucy. —Dijo burlón Gray.

—Natsuu! —Llamo el maestro.

—Que quiere viejo.

—Tú, Gray y Gajeel tiene un trabajo especial.

—Yo?!

 **;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**

—Mierda!

—Callate Gajeel, has estado quejándote durante los últimos 15 min.

Los tres limpiaban el sotano del gremio, ahí contenía todo tipo de artefactos mágicos que nunca vieron la luz. Todavía.

—AHHH! Porque el maestro nos pone este tipo de trabajo! — exclamo frustrado.

—Bueno, según él, tenemos una larga lista de antecendentes…o algo así. — dijo confundido.

—Yo quería darle el libro a Lucy. — murmuro triste.

—Calmate Salamander, se lo puedes dar cuando llegue la coneja.

—No puedo creerlo… Pero esto es perfecto para hacer bromas.

—No toques nada, Natsu, es la única orden que no dieron.

—Huele raro.

—Natsu!

—Que mierda es esto? —Gajeel había tomado en sus manos una figura de gato con aspecto maléfico.

—Por Mavis!

—Soy el héroe de la noche! — Natsu se había parado encima de la mesa, haciendo una pose de superhéroe.

—Bajate de ahí, idiota.

Natsu se bajó, pero en el suelo había un trapo que hizo deslizarse, bota en sí a Gajeel que entre manos contenían otros botes mágicos.

—Estupidos!

—Que rayos!

El cuarto contenía el polvo de colores que todo respiraron.

—Si el maestro se da cuenta, preparanse para el "eso"!

Natsu se estremeció.

—Qué es el "eso"?

—Natsu, Gajeel, apresurémonos antes que el maestro se dé cuenta.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que entre los botes que ellos habían arrojado, contenían hechizos que los hacia actuar en animales.

10 min después…

El gremio estaba en caos!

Natsu como…perro?

Gajeel como caballo…o era un cerdo? Ah no! Un gato!.. Oh no…

Y Gray actuaba como que el cuello se le habría crecido y trataba de enterrar su cabeza en el suelo. Claro el resto del gremio como era típico se divertían con ello. Pero que actuaran como animales no les hacía fácil.

—Natsu! — grito Erza — Deja de perseguir a Gajeel. Gray! Deja de darte la cabeza con el suelo.

—Maestro, que hacemos? —pregunto Mira que miraba la situación preocupada.

—No te preocupes, Polyusica les dara una vacuna contra la rabia.

—Maestro!

5 min. Después llego Polyusica, una vacuna para que ellos volviera a la normalidad, pero su efecto tardaría un tiempo, para facilitar las cosas, Gray temblaba bajo el cuerpo de Juvia, que felizmente lo abraza mientras se derretía, Gajeel estaba inconsciente gracias a Erza y Natsu era el único libre. El hombre era escurridizo y Erza no lo podía controlar, como era su debida naturaleza. Erza lo había acorralado, y Natsu seguía gruñendo por su defensa hasta que…

—Ya llegamos!

—Aye!

Natsu al escuchar su voz, salto por los cielos, avanzando rápido hacia Lucy un gruñido de enojo.

—Lucy! Ten cuidado!

—Pero que…

—Lucy-san!

Lucy esperaba por aquel empujón de su vida, pero abrió los ojos asustados.

—Natsu? — Lucy abrió completamente los ojos, viendo que el gremio los miraba con sonrojos y burlas en sus caras, aquel mensaje no lo entendió, hasta que volteo a ver a Natsu…oliéndole el trasero.

 **;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;***

—Con que así termino. — suspiro Lucy.

—Si, Polyusica les dio el antídoto, pero tenemos que esperar un raro más para que el efecto del hechizo haga función. —Explico Erza, Lucy estaba ocupado fulminando a Natsu con la mirada, que lo veía desde lejos con una mirada de cachorro arrepentido.

—Perro malo.

Natsu se acercó a ella, despacio para no enfandarle, y se apegó a su pierna restregando su cara para que le diera cariño a aquello le conmovió el corazón y comenzó a rascar su cabeza como si fuera un perro de verdad.

—Bueno…no es tan malo. —río Lucy

 **:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

—Lucy… Se puede saber por que me hablas como si fuera un perro?

* * *

 **Gracias por leerlo! Hasta la proxima. Muak!**


End file.
